fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oder etwa nicht?
thumb|209px|right Dies ist meine erste FF, es geht dabei um Klaine :) Meine Inspiration ist ein Traum von mir ;) Die Geschichte wird vermutlich komplett aus Kurts Sicht sein. (Kursiv geschriebene Texte sind Gedanken) Immer wieder... Und immer wieder ist es eine Qual, ihn zu sehen. Wie seine Freundin an seinem Arm baumelt und ihm süßklebrige Liebesgeständnisse macht. Blaine, der Mann meiner Träume. Ich habe mich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt, in seine wunderschönen Augen, wie er lächelt, einfach seine ganze Art. Wenn es da nur nicht dieses kleine Problem gäbe, dass er eine Freundin hat und somit für mich nicht in Frage kommt. Ich weiß, dass er der Richtige wäre. Es ist nicht so wie vorher, als ich in meinen jetzigen Stiefbruder verliebt war. Das war nur eine Schwärmerei. Aber Blaine? Mit ihm könnte ich glücklich sein, da bin ich mir sicher, doch das steht nicht zur Debatte.thumb Ich ging über den Schulhof der McKinley High und hatte wieder einmal trübselige Gedanken. Ich hoffte, dass es bald klingeln würde, damit ich in den Unterricht konnte, wo ich nicht Gefahr lief, Blaine oder seiner Freundin zu begegnen. Nicht, dass ich Schule besonders mochte, aber ich fand immer ein klein wenig Ablenkung, während wir über die spanische Kolonisation sprachen. Die Stunde ging sowohl zu schnell als auch zu langsam vorbei, denn danach war Glee-Probe. Einerseits freute ich mich jeden Tag darauf, aber andererseits begegnete ich dort Blaine und es war ziemlich schwierig, meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Für ihn waren wir so etwas wie''thumb|302px'' "superdicke Freunde"... Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefiel, Zeit mit Blaine zu verbringen. Ich war immer gern in seiner Nähe, doch wenn er von seiner Freundin sprach, würde ich jedes Mal am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen. Als erstes kam Rachel auf mich zugerannt. "Kurt! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen! Ich habe gestern..." So sehr ich Rachel auch mochte, ich schaffte es einfach nicht, ihr zuzuhören, denn ich sah in diesem Moment nur Blaine. "Kurt?", riss Rachel mich aus meinen Gedanken, "ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich riss mich von Blaines Anblick los, schaffte es, ein halbwegs überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen und setzte mich neben Rachel. Hör endlich auf, zu ihm rüberzustarren, Kurt!, ''ermahnte ich mich selbst. Dann betrat Mr. Shue den Raum. "Hallo Leute, ich habe heute etwas anzukündigen. Ich möchte euch unsere neuestes Mitglied vorstellen: Melissa!" ''Oh. Mein. Gott. Blaines Freundin im Glee Club?! Das wird ja immer besser... ''Ich war wenig begeistert, ebenso wie Rachel, die in ihr eine neue Konkurrentin sah. "Sollte sie nicht erstmal vorsingen?", fragte sie leicht verärgert. "Aber natürlich", nickte Mr. Shue. Melissa lächelte in meine Richtung. Ich war im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch dann fiel mir auf, dass Blaine ja genau hinter mir saß. "Ich möchte ein Lied für meinen Freund Blaine singen. Es heißt "Without You" und ist von David Guetta und Usher", erzählte Melissa. "Ich wette, ich klinge besser!", flüsterte Rachel mir zu. "Das denke ich auch", meinte ich, wofür ich von ihre ein riesiges Lächeln und eine Umarmung bekam. ''Wie gerne ich diese Umarmung jetzt von Blaine bekommen würde... NEIN! Ich muss aufhören, mir diese Dinge auszumalen, sonst wird es noch schwerer, ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen! ''Melissa begann zu singen und sie war wirklich nicht schlecht, aber sie reichte nicht an Rachel heran. An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass Rachel es ganz genauso sah. Nachdem Melissa mit ihrem Lied fertig war, lief Blaine zu ihr, umarmte thumb|318pxsie und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ich konnte kaum hinsehen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen, weshalb ich mit Rachel reden wollte, die jedoch Gerade dabei war, Finn zu verspeisen oder es, so wie es aussah, zumindest zu versuchen. Als es klingelte, sprang ich als erster von meinem Stuhll auf, fuhr nach Hause und warf mich mit Tränen in den Augen auf mein Bett. Ich bin für dich da! Am nächsten Morgen stellte ich fest, dass es definitiv keine gute Idee war, sich in den Schlaf zu weinen. Meine Augen waren verquollen und gerötet und ich sah aus wie ein Wrack. Finn kam in mein Zimmer, setzte an, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach den Versuch jedoch, als er mein Gesicht sah und nahm mich in den Arm. "Kurt, was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. "Ich habe keine Lust, zur Schule zu gehen", murmelte ich schwach. "Kurt, deswegen würdest du ganz bestimmt nicht weinen. Rede mit mir! Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!"thumb|"Du kannst mir nicht helfen" Ich freute mich, dass er sich um mich sorgte, aber mir konnte niemand helfen. "Das ist echt nett Finn, aber du kannst mir definitiv nicht helfen", antwortete ich daher wahrheitsgemäß. "Du kannst es mir trotzdem erzählen, das hilft meistens auch schon ein bisschen... Du kannst mir vertrauen Kurt, ich bin für dich da!" Das machte es für mich nicht viel besser, denn nun musste ich wieder weinen. Finn sah sich in meinem Zimmer um, stand auf und kam mit einer Box mit Abschminktüchern wieder. "Finn, das bringt bei meinen Tränen auch nichts!", musste ich dann doch lachen, womit ich meine Aussage widelegt hatte. Nachdem ich mir ein Taschentuch genommen, meine Tränen weggewischt und mich etwas beruhigt hatte, erzählte ich es ihm dann doch: "Ich... ich hab mich verliebt", stotterte ich. "Das ist doch toll, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Finn mich verwirrt. "Theoretisch wäre es das, wenn es nicht Blaine wäre. Blaine, der eine Freundin hat und mich als seinen, wie sagt man das als cooler Typ nochmal, Bro? bezeichnet..." Daraufhin wusste Finn nichts mehr zu sagen. Mir gefiel dieses Schweigen, denn immerhin stellte er keine dummen Fragen, wie "Warum denn in den?" oder "Ist das nicht nur so eine kindische Schwärmerei?". Als mein Blick auf meinen Wecker fiel, bekam ich einen Schreck. Uns blieben nur noch 20 Minuten bis zur ersten Schulstunde! "Oh Gott, Finn, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Ich versuchte, meinem Gesicht einen Hauch Menschlichkeit zurückzugeben, was mir nach einiger Zeit auch gelang, wir schnappten uns unsere Taschen, Finn noch ein Toast und ich einen Apfel und dann fuhren wir los. Zur Schule, mit der Aussicht wieder Blaine und Melissa zu begegnen. Wäre ich doch nur im Bett geblieben! Ich kann das! In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Finn und auch mit Rachel, der ich ebenfalls von meinen Gefühlen für Blaine erzählt hatte. Finn hatte Recht gehabt, es tat tatsächlich gut, jemandem davon erzählt zu haben. Und da ich wusste, dass ich den beiden vertrauen kann, war es kein Problem für mich, dass sie es wussten. Ich machte gerade einen gemütliche DVD-Abend mit den beiden und war ziemlich gut drauf, als unsere Handys klingelten. Massen-SMS von... Blaine. Schlagartig sank meine Stimmung in den Keller, doch ich versuchte tapfer zu sein und klickte sie an. Hey Leute, heute Bock aufs Breadsticks? Karaoke-Nacht ist angesagt! Blaine Finn und Rachel, die die SMS beide gelesen hatte, sahen mich etwas ängstlich an. "Entscheide du, Kurt", meinte Rachel. "Ich würde gern hingehen", sagte ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung. "Ich kann mich doch nicht ständig hier verkriechen und etwas nachtrauern, dass es nie gegeben hat und auch nie geben wird! Gehen wir ins Breadsticks, ich kann das!" Rachel sah mich etwas zweifelnd an, nickte dann aber. Wir schrieben Blaine eine schnelle Antwort (Rachel musste schreiben, das traute ich mich irgendwie nicht), machten uns fertig und stiegen in Finns Auto. Im Breadsticks angekommen, war ich mir meiner Sache dann doch nicht mehr so sicher. Rachel schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn sie zog mich zur Seite. "Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du nicht damit klar kommst, sag mir bitte sofort Bescheid, dann fahren wir nach Hause, okay?" - "Okay..." Ich lächelte schwach. "Und jetzt komm!", versuchte Rachel mich zu motivieren. Sie setzte sich neben Blaine, zog mich neben sich und platzierte Finn auf meiner anderen Seite. Ich musste nicht einmal versuchen, Blaine gegenüber meine Mimik in den Griff zu bekommen, denn er hing wieder einmal an den Lippen seiner Freundin. ''Wie gerne ich ihn doch küssen würde... Seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren wäre bestimmt traumhaft... ''"Hey Kurt, Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy, wie wärs?", riss Rachel mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Na klar", antwortete ich begeistert. Mit Musik konnte man mich schon immer aufheitern. thumb|300px|left|Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy Rachel und ich sangen einen Song nach dem anderen und ich hatte wirklich Spaß. Und für den einen oder anderen Moment schaffte ich es sogar, Blaine zu vergessen. Wenn ich singe, bin ich einfach in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt, in der mir Probleme nichts anhaben können. Ende oder Anfang? Am nächsten Montag (''ich hasse Montage) ''ging es wieder zur Schule. Das war nach dem tollen Wochenende das ich verlebt hatte, natürlich ein Tiefschlag aber auch eine Möglichkeit für mich, thumb|222pxmich von meinen Gefühlen für Blaine zu distanzieren, denn das musste ich definitiv tun. Deshalb fieberte ich der Glee-Club-Probe heute besonders entgegen und der Tag flog nur so dahin, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich jeden Kurs mit Rachel zusammen hatte und wir Stadt, Land, Fluss spielten. Aber natürlich in einer etwas anderen Version: Ich war unschlagbar in der Kategorie "Modemarken", Rachel brillierte dafür bei "Football-Begriffen", was sie und mich gleichermaßen überraschte, sich dann aber durch ihre Anfeuerungsbesuche bei Finns Spielen erklären ließ. Am Ende des Tages stand es dann tatsächlich unentschieden. Lachend liefen wir dem Probenraum entgegen. Dort trafen wir auf einen völlig aufgelösten Blaine. "Blaine, was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt. Rachel sah sowohl Blaine als auch mich etwas besorgt hat. Ich versuchte, ihr zu zeigen, dass es mir gut geht und sie schien es zu verstehen, denn sie wandte sich nun komplett Blaine zu. "Melissa und ich... Wir-wir hatten Streit...", schluchzte er. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich fühlen sollte, denn es gefiel mir natürlich nicht, Blaine unglücklich zu sehen, allerdings hätte ich kein Problem damit, wenn die beiden sich trennen würden. Diesen Gedanken bereute ich jedoch sofort, denn eigentlich wollte ich ja nur, dass Blaine glücklich war. "Was war denn bei euch beiden los?", fragte Rachel vorsichtig. "Ich war am Samstag mit ihr in einer Bar und habe ein bisschen zu viel getrunken... Damit kam sie überhaupt nicht klar, da sie selbst nie Alkohol trinkt. Sie meinte, sie würde mir bestimmt nur gefallen, wenn ich betrunken wäre und ist dann abgehauen..." Rachel und ich sahen uns an und überlegten, wie wir ihm helfen könnten. "Ich werde mal mit Melissa reden, vielleicht kann ich sie ja dazu bringen, mit dir noch einmal darüber zu sprechen." - "Das wäre super...", lächelte Blaine leicht. Rachel ging und ich war mit ihm allein. Mit meinem Blaine... Oder ihrem... Das würde sich zeigen... Die Chance...? Da saßen wir nun. Blaine und ich. Blaine, der noch immer leise weinte und ich. Ich war mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich Blaine wirklich helfen wollte, sich mit Melissa zu vertragen, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass ich ihm helfe wollte. Ich würde es zumindest versuchen. Denn wenn er mich schon nicht glücklich machen kann, sollte er trotzdem glücklich sein dürfen. "Kurt, was soll ich den jetzt machen? Ich liebe sie doch so sehr!" Das versetzte meinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich, doch ich fing mich schnell wieder. "Du willst sie zurück, also holst du sie dir auch zurück! Du musst einfach mit ihr sprechen und ihr sagen, dass es dir leid tut und dass du sie liebst." - "Das tue ich auch. Das tue ich wirklich! Ich wollte...." Er stockte. "Was wolltest du, Blaine?" Er schwieg für einen Moment, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss in dann aber wieder, strich sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar, schluckte und dann begann er zu sprechen. "Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mich heiraten möchte", brachte er hervor. "Ich habe sogar schon einen Ring! Ich trage ihn immer bei mir, weil ich auf die passende Gelegenheit warte. Ich hatte überlegt, sie am Wochenende zu fragen, aber dann war ich so nervös, deshalb habe ich auch so viel getrunken... Ich hab damit alles kaputt gemacht!" Ich war sprachlos. Nicht nur, dass er mich nicht liebte und eine Freundin hatte, nein, er wollte sie auch gleich noch heiraten!thumb|310px Ich hätte zu gerne etwas gesagt, über meine Gefühle, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals, der keine Worte durchlassen wollte. "Willst du den Ring mal sehen?", fragte Blaine mich stolz. "Klar doch", würgte ich hervor. Er zog eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche, sie war rot mit einer goldenen Schleife darauf. Dann öffnete er sie. Darin lag ein wunderschöner Ring aus Silber, er war fein gearbeitet und wie für mich gemacht. Und doch war er es nicht. Ich konnte die Gefühle, die mich in diesem Moment überkamen nicht aushalten. Da stand Blaine vor mir mit einem Ring, einem Verlobungsring für seine Freundin. Er hielt mir die Schachtel vors Gesicht und um die Spannung für mich ein bisschen zu vermindern und die Situation für mich selbst ein bisschen weniger nach einem Heiratsantrag aussehen zu lassen, nahm ich ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand. "Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Blaine mich mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Stolz. ''Das ist dein Moment Kurt, ''schoss es mir durch den Kopf. ''Sag es ihm! Sag, "Blaine, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe! Mach Melissa keinen Antrag, sei mein Blaine, so wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe!" ''Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte ihm diesen Moment der Freude nicht nehmen. Ich war einfach nicht egoistisch genug, um ihm sein Glück mit Melissa zu zerstören. "Das ist eine tolle Idee. Und der Ring ist... wunderschön.", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich versuchte, den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter zu schlucken, doch es ging nicht. Er wurde nur noch größer. Ich wusste, dass ich gleich anfangen würde zu weinen, deshalb drückte ich Blaine den Ring in die Hand, murmelte ein "Ich muss weg, bin mit meinem Vater verabredet, bis die Tage" und lief davon. thumb|336px Auf dem Flur flosse die ersten Tränen. ''Das war dein Moment,' Kurt. Deine Chance. Und du Idiot hast sie nicht genutzt. ''Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich dann um 3 Uhr endlich ein. The odd one out Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und fühlte mich wie gerädert. Ich hatte schrecklich geschlafen, fragte mich allerdings wieso. Da ich noch nicht wirklich wach war, sickerte der gestrige Tag nur sehr langsam in mein Gedächtnis zurück. Die Zeit, die ich mit Rachel verbracht hatte, Blaine, der... 'Oh verdammt!' Auf einmal traf mich die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht, wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Und damit kannte ich mich aus. Blaine wollte Melissa heiraten! Mir stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Ich versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, da man es mir immer sofort ansehen konnte, wenn ich geweint hatte. ''Nein Kurt, du wirst jetzt stark sein, ''versuchte ich mir einzureden. ''Du hast deine Chance vertan, du hättest ihm von deinen Gefühlen erzählen müssen. Jetzt musst du dich damit abfinden! Also schluckte ich die Tränen runter, machte mich fertig und ging nach unten in die Küche. Alle anderen saßen bereits am Frühstückstisch. Und alle waren glücklich. Burt und Carole waren noch immer wie frisch verliebt, Finn war mit Rachel glücklich... Ich fühlte mich wie ein Außenseiter. Alle hatten jemanden, mit dem sie glücklich waren, nur ich nicht. Ich hatte niemals Glück. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken, da ich keine Lust auf ein Gespräch über meine Probleme hatte. In der Schule mussten wir heute passenderweise eine "The odd one out"-Übung machen, also ein Wort oder Bild finden, dass nicht zu den anderen passte. Wie automatisch kreisten meine Gedanken um das Frühstück heute Morgen. Ich war es. Ich war der, der nicht zu den anderen passte. Alle waren glücklich. Überall. Zu Hause, in der Schule... Ich passte einfach nicht dazu. Und das nicht nur, weil ich schwul war, sondern weil ich einfach der einzige war, der nicht händchenhaltend, knutschend, kichernd und Liebesschwüre flüsternd durch die Welt spazierte. Ich war in diesem Moment vermutlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der nicht glücklich war. Und dieser Gedanke tat verdammt weh. Denn ich wollte doch nichts anderes als glücklich zu sein! Ich wusste sogar, wie ich glücklich sein würde. Es ging nur einfach nicht. For Good Und dann war es soweit. Glee-Probe. Heute würde ich erfahren, ob die beiden sich wieder vertragen hatten. Und ob er... Es war schon schmerzhaft, nur daran zu denken, deshalb fing ich an, im Kopf meinen restlichen Tag zu planen. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen und wollte mit Rachel und Finn ins Kino un-'' Und da waren sie. Sie spazierten händchenhaltend in den Chorraum. Die Maske aus guter Laune, die ich den ganzen Tag hatte aufrecht erhalten können, begann mir zu entgleiten. ''Kurt, bleib ruhig. Du kannst dir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft Hoffnungen gemacht haben! Selbst wenn er nicht wieder mit ihr zusammen wäre, wäre er trotzdem immernoch nicht schwul.Du hast auf jeden Fall keine Chance bei ihm, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. ''Ich konnte mich jedoch nicht davon abhalten, einen Blick auf Melissas Finger zu werfen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Würde er dort sein? Der Ring? Doch er war nicht da. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Hatte ich etwa doch noch eine Chance? Ich bildete mir ein, in Blaines Gesicht ein leichtes Zweifeln zu erkennen. Liebte er sie nicht mehr? ''Nein Kurt, verdammt nochmal. Er ist nur unsicher, weil er nicht weiß, wie er sie fragen soll. Wenn du dir jetzt wieder Hoffnungen machst bist du später nur umso verletzter. ''Ich riss meinen Blick von Blaine los und sah mich im Raum um. Rachel lächelte mich an, doch die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn entging mir nicht. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, dass sie sich um mich sorgte. Sie war immer für mich da und dafür liebte ich sie einfach. Jeder braucht einen besten Freund oder eine beste Freundin die oder der so für einen da ist. Ich lächelte Rachel an und setzte mich neben sie. Wir begannen über dies und das zu plaudern, als Mr. Shue den Raum betrat. "Also Leute, die Sectionals stehen kurz bevor. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir diesmal ein Duett, ein Solo und eine Gruppennummer haben sollten. Ich möchte das Solo dieses Jahr gern-" Rachel beugte sich gespannt und hoffnungsvoll nach vorne "Blaine geben." Rachel sackte enttäuscht in sich zusammen. "Und das Duett würde ich gerne von Rachel-" Rachel strahle und griff nach Finns Hand "und Kurt geben." Meine Kinnlade klappte runter. Ich sollte ein Duett singen? Mit Rachel? Das war ja der Oberhammer! Wir strahlten uns begeistert an. "Ich hab auch schon die perfekte Idee!", riefen Rachel und ich gleichzeitig und fingen dann an zu lachen. "Sag du zuerst", sagte ich, als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten. "Wie wäre es mit For Good aus Wicked?" Und wieder musste ich lachen, denn genau das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen. Nachdem ich es Rachel erzählt hatte versuchte Mr. Shue uns zu beruhigen. "Okay, dann haben wir also unser Duett. Blaine, überleg du dir bitte bis morgen, welchen Song du als Solo singen möchtest und alle anderen machen sich bitte Gedanken über die Gruppennummer."thumb|300px|right Danach durften wir gehen und Rachel und ich verbrachten den ganzen restlichen Tag zusammen und übten unseren Song. Wir hatten wahnsinnig viel Spaß und so verging die Zeit rasend schnell. Als ich am Abend wieder in meinem Bett lag, lächelte ich noch immer, vor allem als mir klar wurde, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag nicht an Blaine gedacht hatte. Vielleicht würde mir die Musik darüber hinweg helfen. Somewhere Only We Know... Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit der besten Laune seit Wochen auf. Ich hatte so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Schwungvoll stand ich auf, machte mich fertig und ging nach unten zum Frühstück. Natürlich summte ich dabei die ganze Zeit "For Good". Ich würde endlich ein Solo bei den Regionals bekommen! Beim Frühstück schwärmte ich die ganze Zeit davon, wie Rachel und ich dieses Lied lieben und wie perfekt unsere Stimmen harmonieren. Finn lächelte mich an. Er schien sich genauso sehr über meine gute Laune zu freuen wie ich. Nach dem Frühstück ging ich zu meinem Auto und Finn zu seinem Normalerweise fuhren wir zwar zusammen, aber heute hatte er nach der Schule noch Football-Training und außerdem wollte ich noch mit Rachel ins Einkaufszentrum. Auf der Fahrt zur Schule drehte ich mein Radio voll auf und sang lauthals "The A Team" mit. Wenn ich in dem Moment schon gewusst hätte, welche Wendung der Tag noch nehmen würde, hätte ich vielleicht nicht so gute Laune gehabt. Ich fieberte den ganzen Tag der Glee-Probe entgegen, denn heute würden Rachel und ich den anderen unseren Song präsentieren. Und die Gruppennummer und das Solo wollten wir auch festlegen. "Kurt, Rachel, ich würde euch bitten euren Song jetzt schon zu singen, dann können wir uns danach inspiriert an die Arbeit machen", sagte Mr. Shue lächelnd. Rachel und ich legten los und alle waren restlos begeistert. Wir hatten einen Riesenspaß beim Singen, so wie eigentlich immer. Ich bin so froh, dass ich sie habe. Meine beste Freundin und meine größte Konkurrenz als Diva der New Directions. Als wir fertig waren, bedankte Mr. Shue sich bei uns und bat um Vorschläge für eine Gruppennummer. Nach einiger Diskussion hatten wir festgelegt, dass auf jeden Fall niemand doppelt singen sollte, was von Rachel mit mäßiger Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde. "Wie wäre es als Song mit "Edge Of Glory" von Lady Gaga?", schlug Mercedes vor. Die Idee gefiel allen. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch die Soli verteilen. Alle stimmten dafür, dass Mercedes ein Solo übernehmen sollte, da sie ja auch die Idee gehabt hatte. Als weitere Solistinnen standen nach 10 Minuten Santana, Tina und Quinn fest. Alle waren mit der Einteilung einverstanden. Nun richteten sich alle Augen auf Blaine, der sich zu heute eintschieden haben sollte, welchen Song er singen würde. Meine Augen waren schon vorher die ganze Zeit auf Blaine gerichtet, was mir nicht besonders gefiel, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn ansah, kam der Schmerz. Wenn ich Blaine doch nur vergessen könnte... Er räusperte sich kurz und stand auf. Ich habe mich für den Song "Somewhere Only We Know" von Keane entschieden. Und ich möchte diesen Song Melissa widmen." Er lächelte sie nervös an. Dann begann er zu singen. Es war immer wunderschön ihn singen zu hören und auch wenn er den Song Melissa gewidmet hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde er mich zwischendurch immer wieder ansehen.thumb|300px|right ''Vergiss es, Kurt. Schlag ihn dir endlich aus dem Kopf! Er hat eine Freundin! Er ist nicht schwul! Das mit euch wird niemals passieren! Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich konnte meine Gefühle für ihn nicht verdrängen oder ausblenden. Sie waren immer da. Ein ständiger und etwas lästiger Begleiter, denn sie machten sich immer wieder bemerkbar. Durch einen kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen, wann immer ich sie zusammen sah. Ich dachte immer nur an ihn. Meine gute Laune vom Morgen war schon längst verschwunden. Seufzend wollte ich aufstehen, als Blaine zu sprechen begann. "Melissa, wir sind nun schon seit 2 Jahren ein Paar. Jeder Tag, an dem ich dich sehe ist ein wundervoller Tag. Du bist immer für mich da."thumb|262px Wie gern wäre ich immer für ihn da... "Du unterstützt mich bei allem, was ich tue." Das will ich doch auch tun, Blaine! '' "Dein Lächeln steckt mich immer an." ''Genauso wie deins mich immer zum Lächeln bringt... '' "Wenn ich in deine strahlenden Augen blicke, sehe ich die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde erwidert und das ist das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt. Du bist der tollte Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Du machst mein Leben lebenswert." ''Ich will dein Leben lebenswert machen, Blaine! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr! Und dann kniete er sich vor ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. "Und deshalb möchte ich dich fragen" NEIN! "Melissa Myers, willst du mich heiraten?" You never know what you're gonna feel... Da war sie. Die alles entscheidende Frage. Mir wurde etwas schwindlig und ich musste meine Tränen zurückhalten. Am liebsten hätte ich angefangen zu weinen, zu schreien und Blaine zu sagen, dass er sie verlassen und mit mir zusammen sein sollte. ''Nein Kurt, du liebst ihn, das heißt, du willst, dass er glücklich ist. Und wenn er das mit Melissa sein kann, musst du es akzeptieren, auch wenn es dir verdammt nochmal dein Herz zerreißt! Zerstöre ihm nicht diesen Moment. Er wird sich für immer daran erinnern. Mit seinen Kindern-'' Doch es tat zu sehr weh. Hatte sie ihm überhaupt schon geantwortet? Bei meiner verzweifelten Grübelei hatte ich meine Umwelt komplett ausgeblendet. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie nein sagen würde, fühlte mich jedoch sofort schlecht. Wie konnte ich mir nur etwas wünschen, dass ihm wehtun würde?! Und doch- sie zögerte. Wollte sie etwa nicht? Liebte sie ihn nicht? Konnte sie den Gedanken an eine Zukunft mit Blaine etwa nicht wunderschön finden? War das überhaupt möglich? Ich wusste, ich hätte sofort angefangen zu weinen, wenn er mich gefragt hätte. Aber, hätte ich ja gesagt? Ich wusste es nicht. Nicht, dass ich mir keine Zukunft mit Blaine wünschte, doch sich während der Highschool zu verloben ist schon etwas gewagt... Man kennt ja schließlich nur den anderen, nur den Heimatort... Hatte noch überhaupt keine Erfahrungen gemacht... Auf einmal verstand ich Melissa. Auch ich würde in ihrer Situation zögern. Und dann wahrscheinlich sogar nein sagen... Oder, dass ich darüber nachdenken muss... Das war im Übrigen genau die Antwort, für die Melissa sich entschied: Keine. "Blaine, ich... ich- ich weiß nicht... Ich liebe dich, aber... Ich muss darüber nachdenken." Und dann lief sie davon. Ich sah Blaine an, mit einer etwas merkwürdigen Mischung aus Schock und leiser Freude. Dann sah ich etwas, das meien Freude sofort zerstörte: Blaines Augen schimmerten feucht und eine kleine Träne lief sein Gesicht herunter. Er sah so traurig und verletzt aus, dass ich ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, um ihm immer wieder ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass alles gut werden würde. Denn das würde es werden. Oder etwa nicht? "Können wir reden?" Und dann brach ein großer Tumult aus. Alle fingen an, Vermutungen azustellen, warum Melissa nicht ja gesagt hatte. Puck lief Melissa hinterher, was mich etwas wunderte, doch in diesem Moment interessierte mich nur Blaine. Nicht, dass das in anderen Situationen nicht der Fall wäre... Ich stand auf unf ging zu Blaine, der inzwischen tatsächlich angefangen hatte zu weinen. Auf meinem Weg dorthin tauchte Rachel an meiner Seite auf und warf mir einen vielsagenden, jedoch unnötigen Blick zu. Ich hatte meine Chance gehabt, sie verstreichen lassen und musste jetzt einfach für Blaine da sein. Einfach als sein bester Freund. Damit konnte ich mich abfinden, solange dieser wunderbare Mensch nur ein Teil meines Lebens blieb. Auch wenn es mir weiterhin jeden Tag das Herz brechen würde. Solange er nur glücklich war, konnte ich mit allem klarkommen. Und um sein Glück entstehen zu lassen, musste ich ihn erst einmal aufmuntern. Melissa würde ihn nicht verlassen, da war ich mir sicher. Sie brauchte enifach einen Moment zum Nachdenken. Das konnte und wollte Blaine jedoch ganz offensichtlich nicht einsehen. Als Rachel und ich bei ihm ankamen, war er auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und schluchzte, dass Melissa ihn nicht liebe und er niemals glücklich werden würde. Ich seufzte. So sehr ich ihn liebte, er konnte manchmal ein wenig zu dramatisch sein. Wir setzten uns neben ihn auf den Boden und Rachel zog eine Packung Taschentücher hervor, um ihm damit die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ich hätte Blaine in diesem Moment wahnsinnig gerne in den Arm genommen, wusste aber, dass ich dann auch nur anfangen würde zu weine, was ja nun wirklich niemandem helfen würde. So saß ich etwas verloren und hilflos neben Blaine auf dem Boden und begann dann, um wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun, beruhigend über seinen Rücken zu streichen. Blaine sah auf, um sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln bei uns zu bedanken und schien grade etwas sagen zu wollen, als eine leise Stimme alle zur Tür blicken ließ. "Blaine, können wir kurz reden? Allein?" Es war Melissa. "Aber klar doch", sagte er mit einem leichten, hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. Melissa lächelte zögerlich zurück. Ich erhob mich und begann zu sprechen. Obwohl ich mich miserabel fühlte und so, als würde ich gleich anfangen zu weinen, klang meine Stimme fest. "Ich würde sagen, wir lassen die beiden jetzt allein." In einem Gemisch aus zustimmendem Gemurmel und Stühlerücken verließen alle Glee-Club-Mitglieder den Raum. Ich stand an der Tür, drehte mich noch einmal um, um Blaine ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, ging dann durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter mir. "Doch nicht ganz zu, Hummel!", sagte Puck vorwurfsvoll und öffnete die Tür eine Spalt. "Puck, verschwinde!", ertönte es zweistimmig aus dem Chorraum. "Verdammt, so langsam kennen mich hier alle...", grummelte Puck und schloss die Tür wieder. "Leute, ich würde sagen, wir gehen in die Cafeteria und warten ab, was passiert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es uns als erstes sagen werden", meinte Rachel. Ein weiteres mal ertönte zustimmendes Gemurmel und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Ich warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück. Da drin würde sich jeden Moment nicht nur Blaines und Melissas Zukunft entscheiden, sondern auch meine. Und wieder einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich nicht sonderlich glücklich aus der ganzen Sache herauskommen würde... Ein paar Minuten später stießen Blaine und Melissa mit strahlenden Gesichtern zu der schnatternden Gruppe. Sie lächelten sich an, warfen sich immer wieder kleine Blicke zu und sprachen dann gemeinsam den Satz aus, der mein Herz zerriss. "Wir sind verlobt!" Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, gratulierte den beiden und entfernte mich dann langsam von der Gruppe. Ich murmelte ein leises 'Bis Morgen' und verließ dann die Schule in Richtung meines Autos. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, meine Tränen aufzuhalten, bis ich die Fahrertür geschlossen hatte. Dann konnte ich nich mehr. Ich brach in Tränen aus, ich weinte lautstark und mein ganzer Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Nun war es definitiv vorbei. Er war verlobt und würde von mir wahrscheinlich auch noch erwarten, dass ich den Trauzeugen spiele. Doch ich wusste nicht, ob ich das schaffen würde. Versuchen würde ich es auf jeden Fall, für Blaine würde ich schließlich (fast) alles tun. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Scheibe. Ich drehte leicht den Kopf, um Blaine dort stehen zu sehen. Mit einem äußerst besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Blaine öffnete meine Tür. "Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Nein, geh weg!", schluchzte ich. "Was ist denn los? Rede bitte mit mir, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen... Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich so traurig zu sehen, du bist mir doch wichtig!" Das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Weinen. "Geh einfach, Blaine... Bitte...", flüsterte ich. Doch erschien nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Er nahm mich in den Arm und strich mir sanft über den Rücken. Gegen meinen Willen lehnte ich mich in die Berührung hinein und schmiegte mich an ihn. "Kurt, bitte sprich mit mir...", sagte Blaine mit sanfter, aber bestimmter Stimme. "Ich-ich kann nicht...", sagte ich leise. Er seufzte. "Aber du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst?" Er löste sich aus der Umarmung, um mich anzusehen. "Ja... Danke." Ich brachte ein leichtes Lächeln hervor, auch wenn ich mich miserabel fühlte. Jetzt nicht mehr nur wegen seiner Verlobung, sondern auch, weil er mich losgelassen hatte. "Gut." Er lächelte. "Ich muss jetzt wieder rein, bevor Melissa einen Suchtrupp losschickt..." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich zwang mich erneut zu einen Lächeln und sah ihm nach, als er verschwand. Dann wischte ich mir ein letztes Mal über die Augen und fuhr los. Auch dieses Mal weinte ich mich in den Schlaf. Es fühlte sich langsam normal an. Als müsste es so sein. Und das musste es irgendwie auch für immer. Oder etwa nicht? Spätesten bis nach meinen Urlaub :) Ich hab euch lieb ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Romanze